Escape From Destruction
by lanski12
Summary: This is based on the halo universe but i decided to add my own storyline so i hope you like it. TAKUMI
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people I was playing halo 3 and decided that it would be a damn good story so I decided to look it up I read about it and decided to make a story about it and I hope you like it enough to review and if you don't then that's okay too, oh and this is a takumi story and, I will put some terms out there so you will know what I'm talking about if you never played the halo series **

**Warthog-A UNSC jeep like vehicle with three seats and a gunner**

**Scarab-An enormous covenant super weapon the is shaped like a spider and has a laser beam that would destroy pretty much anything**

**Scorpion-A large UNSC tank which is used to destroy larger vehicles and enemy **

**Mongoose-A smaller two person version of of the warthog without a large gun**

**Pelican-A large UNSC transport vehicle**

**Hornet-A small UNSC aerial unit used for quick attacks and to transport a few solders off the battle field**

**Banshee-A covenant air unit equal to a hornet but faster**

**Ghost-A covenant ground unit Equal the the mongoose but faster**

**Grunt-A very small weak covenant infantry unit used for head on attacks and distractions, more dangerous versions are the suicide grunt which has a methionine tank attached to its back and will kill its self to take out its enemy's **

**Elite-A tall line infantry type solder that can be used for stealth for its ability to become invisible and is very strong**

**Hunter-A very large covenant solder with a metal shield attached to its arm and who shoots a laser beam that is excellent at destroying vehicles and buildings**

**Jackals-small covenant infantry units that are great at destroying infantry and have a small shield on there arm and a small rifle **

**Marines-UNSC solders which are good in any and all fields **

**ODST-Orbital Drop Shock Troopers excel at anything that a marine can do and can be dropped anywhere on earth from the spirit of fire they also go by hell jumpers**

**Spartan-Super solders that have gone through genetic engineering and have become the greatest weapon that the UNSC have **

**Spirit Of Fire-The UNSC main space ship which constantly orbits earth and can drop ODST anywhere on earth, it is also the main base of the ODST**

The UNSC were the dominant force in the galaxy and they consist mostly of humans. They were exploring the galaxy they met with a hostile alien race named the covenant. They believe that destroying the universe with giant structures call halo rings will take them to a place where they will have powers like gods and anybody who was not worthy would be " Left behind". Anyway while the UNSC were exploring they met the covenant whom they soon went to war went and began to lose very badly, that is when they began the spartan program. They took one hundred children from there homes and trained them to become super solders able to defeat the covenant but they had to undergo very dangerous processes.

"What's going on" said a little brunette boy about eight years old

"I don't know but I want to go home I want my mom" said a girl with blonde hair about the same age

"It's weird they just took me and my brother from home in the middle of the night and gave our parents some money" said a black haired boy with his twin brother standing right next to him

"Yeah I know the same thing happened to me" said the small boy " Oh and my name is Takuya, Takuya Kanbara

"Hey my name is Koichi Kimura and this is my little brother Koji Minamoto" said the older black haired boy

"Hey Koichi I can introduce my self, and you are only ten minutes older than me so stop calling me little brother" said Koji

"I'm sorry calm down I didn't mean it like that" said Koichi

"Hey what's your name" said Takuya to the little blonde girl who was crying

"My name?" asked the girl

"Yeah what's you name" asked Takuya "and why are you crying

"My name is Zoe Orimoto, and I'm crying cause I miss my mom" said the girl

"Don't cry Zoe we can all be friends, isn't that right guys" said Takuya

"Yeah" replied Koji and Koichi

"Okay, I guess I will stop crying, and thank you Takuya" said Zoe

"No problem, I think you look better when you don't cry" said Takuya

"Okay listen up" said a man through a microphone which caused all the children to stop talking and look up on a stage "Now I know you are all wondering why you here so I will tell you. Your all going to be part of the spartan program, which will save the human race"

"Why did you pick a bunch of kids" yelled a boy about ten or eleven and he was also quite large

"Because we need your young powers to be used the defeat the covenant, and if you don't agree then all you parents could die and it would be your fault" said the man "And too further explain everything will be professor Anders

"Hello Children to save everyone a hundred of you have been picked to be part of a brand new program called the spartan program, which will enhance everything about you including your brain power" said Professor Anders

"Then why did you choose kids instead of adults who are already trained" said a thirteen year old boy

"Because some of you could die" said Professor Anders

"What" yelled the same boy

"But most of you will make it out alive , but the test might reject you so you will become part of our highly trained Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, or ODST for short" said Professor Anders

"What if I don't want to" asked a different boy

"Then leave" said the professor with a stern look

"Okay then I will" said The boy

"But you will have no way to get home because we are in the earths atmosphere, so if you leave you will die a slow painful death" said the professor smiling as the boy turned around and got back into the group "alright children tomorrow will be when we start the program and whoever survives will be placed in squads

"So are you guys gonna be part of than program or what" asked Takuya

"Yeah didn't you hear if we don't they will kick us off the ship and we will die" said Zoe about to cry again

"Hey I thought we agreed that you weren't going to cry anymore" said Takuya smiling

"Oh yeah sorry I just got scared" said Zoe wiping her eyes

"Hey you guys this might be the last time we see each other so lets make tonight count" said Takuya

"Okay" they all agreed

**The Next Morning**

Alright children it's time for you tests but just remember this is for the sake of the world and I know that some of you will resist so security grab them. Security then ran off and grabbed the children and started to slowly pull the kids off the floor into testing rooms.

"Takuya help me" said Zoe as she was being pulled away

"Zoe I'm coming "said Takuya as he kicked one of the guards and ran towards Zoe until two more guards grabbed him "ZOE" he yelled

"TAKUYA" yelled Zoe

**Ten Years Later**

Eighteen year old Zoe and her two squad mates and best friends Koichi and Koji were hiding behind a large rock, and shooting at the covenant, in the battle over the Nile River. They were all put on the same squad with Koji as the second in command , Koichi as the weapon specialist, Zoe the medical specialist and Takuya as there missing leader

"Dammit where is Takuya" said Koji as he continues to shoot at the covenant elites

"I don't know but he need to hurry the hell up" Said Koji who just got shot in the leg "Ah dammit" he yelled

"Oh my god Koji are you okay" said Zoe as she pulled him back behind the rock

"Yeah its just a small hole in my leg" said Koji holding his leg

"Koji this hole is huge" said Zoe as the rock they were hiding behind fell down and a big chink was about to fall on Zoe until Takuya came riding in a warthog and shot it with a shot gun

"Hurry up get in" said Takuya as he ran to help get Koji inside of warthog

'Takuya you got Michelle from the shop"said Koichi

"Yeah that's what took me so long, now get Koji in the backseat, Koichi you get on the gun and Zoe you sit next tom me" said Takuya

"Ay Ye captain" said Koichi smiling

They soon got in and started destroying covenant left and right until they saw the general and something else.

"Holy shit a scarab" said Koji barley sitting up

"Hey Koichi help me get the 'Equipment' out the trunk" said Takuya

"Okay what in her.." said Koichi as he saw four RPG's

"This is what also took me so long, here Zoe shoot the legs" said Takuya handing her and RPG

"Takuya give me one of those I can shoot" said Koji sitting up

"Are you sure you can shoot buddy" asked Takuya to and injured Koji

"Yeah I'm good" replied Koji smiling

"Okay lets go" said Takuya as he jumped in the warthog and almost drove off

"Wait Kanbara you're not going anywhere I'm sending ODST to handle this so get your ass out of that truck now or I will make you life hell" said sergeant forge

"I'm not going anywhere" said Takuya as he drove off, and they all waved back

"That Kanbara is gonna end up killing himself, but he is a damn good solder" thought forge

"Alright you guys aim for the legs and when it goes down me and Zoe will go in and Koichi I want you to drive" said Takuya

"And I will shoot" said Koji

"Damn Koji you really wan tot be part of this don't you" asked Takuya with a slight smirk on his face

"You damn right I'm not going to sit around and let my friends get hurt trying to protect me" said Koji with a smile

"Everybody shoot now" yelled Takuya

They shoot four RPG round at the scarabs leg and it hit the ground and Takuya drove as fast as he could and got to the entrance where he and Zoe got out and Koichi got in the drivers seat and Koji got on the gun.

"Alright Zoe are you ready to go" said Takuya

"Yeah"replied Zoe as she pulled a nine millimeter and a thirty eight automatic

"No take this"said Takuya giving her a carbon assault rifle and he grabbed a m16 rifle and strapped a bomb across his back

"What's with the bomb" she asked

"I want to blow that damn thing up from the inside, but we need to kill everyone in there first so they don't defuse the bomb" said Takuya

"Alright Takuya lets go" said Zoe as they slowly went inside of the scarab and quietly killed most off the covenant until a hunter came charging at them

"Shit Zoe move" said Takuya as he pushed her away and got pinned to the wall by a hunter

"Get the hell off of him" said Zoe as she pulled out a knife and sliced the back of the hunters neck and when it turned around she cut it's head off

"Man you got moves Zoe" said Takuya

"Yeah and you sucky moves make me look even better" said Zoe as she flipped her hair

"Oh really" said Takuya as he threw a knife under Zoe's flipped up hair and killed an elite that was coming behind Zoe

"Man Takuya you not bad, but we need to set the bomb" said Zoe

"Right" said Takuya

Just then the scarab started to move around and the leg had repaired its self.

**Koichi and Koji**

"Damn Takuya and Zoe are still in that thing, Koichi drive under the exit" said Koji

"Yeah Okay"said Koichi as he started to drive

**Takuya and Zoe**

Alright the bomb is set so lets go" said Takuya as they ran tho the edge of the scarab and saw Koichi driving under it

"Man that is high up" said Zoe

"Zoe rap your arms around me" said Takuya

"Takuya we're in a scarab that about tho blow up and you want a hug" said Zoe with disbelief

"No just do it" He yelled

"Okay" she replied as she grabbed onto him

"Lets go" said Takuya as he jumped out the scarab and his shoes started to help them glide through the air

"Man Takuya how did you get these" said Zoe

"I stole it" said Takuya smiling and then blushing one he realized how tight Zoe was holding him

"Okay land in the car" said Zoe scare out of her mind

"Fine" said Takuya as they dropped them ten feet into the car

"Hey, bout time you two got here" said Koji and then he smiled when he saw Zoe still hugging Takuya

"Hey Zoe I know you like hugging me and all but your squeezing the hell out of me right now" said Takuya smiling as Zoe quickly backed away

**In The Spirit Of Fire**

"The four of you went against me orders took dangerous weapons that you shouldn't know how to use almost destroyed a vehicle stole weapons that are still being tested, AND, you saved us all from a horrible death" said Sergeant forge "And I award all of you with the legendary spartan armor

"Sweet" said Takuya and Koji

"But you have to train three times as hard" said Sergeant Forge

"Dammit" they all said

**Well did you like this chapter or what, because it took me like three hours to write it so I hope you readers liked it **


	2. New Leader

**IMPORTANT READ THIS AUTHORS NOT SO YOU WONT BE CONFUSED**

**Welcome back and happy Martin Luther King day and I may have mislead and misinformed some people into thinking that Takuya and the gang were rejected by the process but even though they don't have the armor they still have the abilities of a spartan they just never got the armor because it is so rare I thought about it for a while and decided to make I that way so enjoy and if you don't then that's okay too because I don't like half the things I write, oh and this chapter will probably not be as long as the first one because that was the prologue but you never know, I will stop rambling now and just continue with the story**

"Its about time I didn't think we would get the armor at first, but I'm such a good leader" said Takuya with his cocky self

"Yes the five of you will get the armor and do a very special mission" said Sergeant Forge

"What's the special missi.., wait what there is only four of us, are we getting a new squad member" asked Zoe

"Yes his name is Kozuku Mishimoro, he will be your new leader, Takuya will be demoted to second in command, and Koji you will become strategist" replied Sergeant Forge

"What" said Takuya and Koji simultaneously

"Hey you can't just bring in some new guy and let him have Takuya's job" said Koichi fiercely

"Yes I can because he is the best solder the UNSC has to offer, he is a lot better than Kanbara, and he is very obedient" replied Sergeant Forge also very fierce

"No way he is better than Takuya, he is the greatest solder, you yourself admitted to that" snapped back Zoe

"Actually Kanbara is very good but I have kept Kozuku hidden and trained him everyday to become the ultimate solder, and he could easily take Kanbara in a one on one fight" said a very confident forge

"Are you sure about that" replied Takuya

"Yes as a matter fact Kozuku come out here please" said Forge as he singled for the boy to come out

"You called for me" said a boy tall black haired boy with similar hair to Takuya's and tanned skin and he was about a year older than the rest of the gang

"Yes I want you to fight Kanbara and if he beats you then you will have to take the position of strategist and they will keep there positions but if you win then you will be the new leader, and Kanbara will be second in command and Minamoto will become strategist" said Forge

Just then Takuya ran towards Kozuku and tried to punch him but Kozuku easily moved out of the way and elbowed Takuya in the back of the head.

"Takuya are you okay" asked Zoe

"Yeah I'm just getting started" replied Takuya as he got up

Takuya ran again towards Kozuku and tried to punch her but instead of charging Takuya flipped over him right before Kozuku hit hit and tried to punch him from behind but Kozuku grabbed his arm and twisted it and then slammed Takuya to the ground and begin to try to break his arm.

"Stop it" yelled Zoe as she ran up to help Takuya and was pushed down by an Kozuku with his feet, which made Takuya angry, and his body began to heat up and fire began to emerge from every part of his body which quickly mad Kozuku get off him.

"Oh I see you have elemental powers too" said Kozuku as he started to get entertained

"I'm on fire but I don't feel anything, except power, and I feel great" thought Takuya

Just then Takuya extended his arm and a stream of fire shot from his hand, which made Kozuku move out the way, and he proceeded to try to attack Takuya from each sides, but he was not able to hit his because Takuya always tried to blast him.

"Man looks I will have to take it up a bit" said Kozuku as he pulled out a sword which he started to infuse with lighting

"Kanbara catch" said Forge as he threw a sword towards Takuya's direction

Once he caught it he felt his powers begin to infuse with the sword, at the same time Kozuku was charging at Takuya with lighting speed, and caught Takuya off guard but Takuya was able to barley block the sword strike and pushed Kozuku back and tried to slice him but he was way to fast, and Takuya hit the ground and destroyed a large section of it.

"I see this isn't going to end easy, so I guess I will just use all my power to end It now before I get hurt" said Kozuku as more electricity began to emit from his body as he began to run so fast that Takuya couldn't even see him.

"What the hell is going on" said Takuya

"This" said Kozuku as he hit Takuya square in the jaw so hard that he flew through a wall.

"Takuya" yelled his three friends

"I'm okay"said Takuya as he weakly walked out of the wall

"That's enough" said Forge "Kozuku has obviously won

"Man Kanbara that was pretty good compared to what I thought you would do but you still have a long way to go to beat me so keep trying and maybe you will win one day" said Kozuku smiling and going to shake Takuya's hand

"Man that was some power you've got" replied Takuya agreeing to shake his hand

"Anyway the mission that I was talking about was, to invade the covenant world of Xynon, and steal some very important information that will help us win this war, but because the information is so valuable it will heavily guarded, and will not be easy some of you might not make it back" said Forge

"Wait you expect the five of us to infiltrate a world that guarded" said Zoe

"No I don't even expect you the A-Squad Spartans to be able to do that, that is why I am sending the B-Squad Spartans to assist you on you mission, and they consist of 19 year old d JP Shibuya, 16 year old Tommy Himi, 18 year old Tyler Wilson, 18 year old Kisha Wilkinson, and there 22 year old leader Mantukia Oriko" said Sergeant Forge

"Wow only ten Spartans versus an enormous planet, that is about an even force" said Koji sarcastically

"We could all die" said Zoe

"Spartans never die" replied Forge **(That is a real quote from halo)**

"Wait how many spartan suits are there" asked Takuya

"Ten that is why you are the only one we are sending because you are the most powerful especially Takuya, Mantukia, and mostly Kozuku" said Sergeant Forge

"I would challenge that but after the ass whopping you just gave Takuya I agree that you are stronger than me" replied Mantukia

"Ha ha very funny but be real we need all the rest we can't do the near suicidal mission if we aren't rested so I think everyone should go to sleep early" said Takuya

"Yeah your offly bossy for a guy who just got the hell beat out of him" said JP smiling

With that Takuya's body began to heat up literary, until Kozuku stepped in.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking big because Takuya could be the hell out of you I a matter of seconds, I was trained a lot more that is why I won not because Takuya was weak, so back off my squad fat ass" said Kozuku in a fierce voice that made JP back away

"What ever I have better things to do" said JP

"Hey blonde you wanna go out on a date tonight so we can get to know each other" said Mantukia

"First of all my name is Zoe and no I wont date you" said Zoe

"Damn you just got rejected, because a beautiful girl like Zoe would want to go out with a guy like me, isn't that right Zoe" asked JP

"No" replied Zoe

With Takuya could not help but laugh at the fact that Zoe had just rejected two guys in thirty seconds.

"Shut up, I bet she would reject you two" said JP

"Yeah she would cause me and Zoe are friends and don't think about each other like that so calm down there are girls who like you, somewhere in other galaxies" said Takuya

"Screw You" said JP

"Come on you guys stop fighting and Takuya can I talk to you privately" said Kozuku

"Yeah sure what is it" said Takuya as he walked over to an empty part of the room

"That power you had earlier I want you to release it for me okay" said Kozuku

"I don't know how it just happened when I got mad" said Takuya disappointed

"Damn that power would have been good to our mission, because you were really strong and I didn't expect it to be that much of a challenge but I was surprised when you could hold back my attacks that long" said Kozuku

"Alright everyone back to there rooms so we can get ready for our mission tomorrow" said Zoe

"Yeah blon.. I mean Zoe is right" said Mantukia

Everyone soon went to there rooms until Takuya knocked on Zoe's Door wanting to talk.

"Who is it" asked Zoe

"It's me Zoe we need to talk" said Takuya

"Hold up" said Zoe as she opened the door "What is it Takuya

"Zoe's its about the mission tomorrow, I don't want you to go on the mission because it is way to dangerous and you could die" said Takuya in a low tone

"Takuya I know you don't want me to go because you care about me and I care for you the same way and that is why I need to be there with you, in case you get hurt I want to heal you, and if you get lost I want to find you, because, I don't know how to say this" said Zoe

"Say what, come on you can tell me" said Takuya

"I Think I love you" said Zoe

"Yeah I know I love you two and Koji and Koichi, you guys are like siblings to me, and I would do anything to protect all of you" said Takuya with a serious face

"Yeah I know that but I think that I am in love with you, because when your gone I can't stop thinking about you, and when your around me I fell warm and when I'm scared or sad I just want you to rap your arms around me and tell me everything will be okay" said Zoe

"Man I'm glad I'm not the only one that feels this way but I never said anything because I thought it would ruin our friend ship, and I couldn't have that" said Takuya

"Good because I want to give you this" said Zoe as she rapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on her bed.

"Man I have been waiting for this"said Takuya as he began to unbuckle Zoe's pants and started to pull them down, and at the same time Zoe took Takuya's shirt and felt his muscles

KNOCK KNOCK

"Emergency get to the main room now" yelled a young man

"Dammit why now" thought Takuya and Zoe

"Lets go" said Zoe as she pulled her pants up

"Yeah"replied Takuya as he put his shirt on right now

They got dressed and ran to the command center where everyone was.

"What took you so long" asked Koji

"I was sleeping and it took me a while to realize what was going on" lied Takuya

"Yeah I was just getting out of the shower and had to put my clothes on" said Zoe

"My intelligence on planet Xynon has told me that there defenses have greatly increased so we need to attack now, so Spartans suit up and get in the shuttle you have five minutes to get ready" said Sergeant Forge

**That's right Takuya and Zoe almost had sex, but were interrupted by the covenant so if you were hoping to see a little Takuya or Zoe Jr. then blame aliens all the way, oh and there attacking earlier then hoped for, and someone will die I'm telling you now, for now peace and I hope I can update again tonight or tomorrow night depending on when I get home, peace people **


	3. Capture

**Hey people before I start I would like to say that I got a request from a reviewer to add some more digimon couples so I will try to fit that in the story but I will never know and for the record I think this will be a long story cause I'm just not good at making long story lines and after this one I will make a new one so if anyone has suggestions then please tell me and I probably make that one. Oh and I promise there is gonna be some action in this chapter if I have to stay up all night and make it so enjoy**

"Man I really didn't think that we would leave this early I had so much I wanted to do tonight" said Kisha

"Your telling me I was in the middle of, you know what never mind" said Takuya as everyone began to stare at him

"What were you about to do" asked Koji

"Nothing I was just about to do something worthless, unimportant and stupid" said Takuya

"Yeah I'm sure you were" said Zoe as she gave Takuya a death glare

"Alright we can discuss this later but right we need to get to the armory to get weapons and our suits" said Kozuku

They then ran to the armory and picked up carbon assault rifles and strapped shotguns across there backs and got a couple of grenades, then ran to the command center center where the spartan suits were held.

"Alright captain cutter we need our spartan suits" said Jp

"I have some bad news" said Captain Cutter

"What is it" asked Kisha

"Only one of the suits are functional and B squads leader was injured in a training accident so Kozuku you will be the supreme leader, so you will be the only one with a spartan uniform" said Captain Cutter

"No way captain if my team can't have one then neither can I" replied Kozuku

"If that's how you fell then I guess its time for you people to go" said The captain

"Lets go team" said Kozuku

They soon boarded the space ship Tornado and flew towards Xynon.

"Man we are flying towards the most guarded ship in the covenant empire with no spartan suits and they expect us to just live easily" said Tyler with all kinds of worry

"Well we are Spartan's so I guess they think we can handle it but I am kinda with you because I'm kinda worried if we are gonna die" replied Keisha

"Ha don't worry I an undetectable air fleet will be outside of it and will will be able to call for air support and extra ammo s we might make it we might not"said Kozuku

"Wow that makes me fell better" relied Koji sarcastically

Meanwhile Zoe was sitting in a corner all alone when Takuya noticed her and went over to talk to her.

"Hey Zoe whats up you've been quiet ever since we got on this plane, is is because you scared of the mission or what" asked Takuya

"No I was thinking about us and how we are gonna tell the others about us, and what we almost did" said Zoe

"Oh well Zoe we can tell the others at any time but as for what we did I'm sorry if you pressured its just that I don't know what came over me I didn't mean to pressure you its just your so beautiful" said Takuya before Zoe interrupted him

"No I wanted it so much I don't even know what was going on I just wanted you so much, its was like a dream come true but then I thought it might ruin our friendship and, so I was disappointed and relived at the same time when we were interrupted, it was really weird so I just want our relationship to be on hold until after the mission okay" said Zoe in a very stern voice which concerned Takuya

"Uh okay we can hold off" said Takuya as he made sure no one was looking then kissed Zoe very quickly and walked over to his seat

"Takuya what am I going to do with you" said Zoe as she began to doze off

"Man I think I will go to sleep" said Kozuku "I think everyone else should because we need our rest so I don't want to hear complaints

"Yes sir" said Koji as he dozed pulled his bandana down over his head and went to sleep himself

Everyone followed suit and the ship was set on autopilot, and after about two hours the alarm on Kozuku's watch began to go off as he began to stir awake, and began to check how close they were to Xynon.

"Hey get off your lazy ass and wake up were there and we need to get ready to board the Pillar Of Autumn" said Kozuku wiping his eyes

"Why the hell did we board this damn ship if we were just going to get back on the pillar of autumn" asked Koichi

"In case the ship was attacked then we would need a way to get away and where do you think we will get the supplied" said Kozuku

"That's true" replied Koichi

"And where else do you think we're going to park the ship" asked Kozuku

"On the planet, like normal people" said Koji

"No what if the covenant found the ship they would know that we were on the planet" said Takuya just waking up

"Well how are we going to get one the damn planet" asked Keisha

"We are going to hot dropped" said Kozuku smiling

"So let just dock already I am ready to get this mission over and get home because every minute we waste talking is another minute that they could be using to prepare an attack" said Zoe

They soon got on board the pillar of autumn and got in each of there separate hot drop squads, and got to the count down.

"First Pod is Kozuku, drop at coordinates 39.75543 and 45.985670 now" said Sergeant Forge

Just then Kozuku's pod was dropped and he hurdled strait to the planets atmosphere.

"Next is Koji, drop at Coordinates 39.75543 and 45.985675 now" said Sergeant Forge

And they repeated this process until they got to Takuya and Zoe.

"Now is Takuya.." said Sergeant Forge as he was interrupted by the ship being under attack

"Damn not now" said Takuya

"No time for the coordinates just launch Kanbara" said Captain Cutter

"No wait launch Zoe first I will go last" said Takuya but I was too late as Takuya's pod was already launched

"Alright Launched Zoe's pod now before the ship fails" said Forge

"Okay" said A young solider

Then The ship was attacked and Zoe coordinates were changed due to a malfunction and she was launched to a forest part of the planet, separated form all the other and stranded.

"Where is Zoe" asked Koichi worried

"The ship was under attack and I told them to launch her first but they didn't listen, and she might have not made it out" said Takuya

"No don't talk like that", she is gonna make it out" said Koji which and angry look on his face

"I don't want to it just that" said Takuya but then he saw something falling out the sky at high speeds, and knew it was Zoe because they just had a special bond

"Guys can you hear me" said a voice coming from Kozuku's watch

"Zoe" said everyone in unison

"Hey I don't know what happened but I'm in some kind of forest area and this place is crawling with covenant, so if you don't mind I would like it if you found me" said Zoe

"Okay wait because they are supposed to send us transport vehicles" said Kozuku

At that same time a very large pod fell from the sky and in it was two warthogs and two mongooses, that could carry ten people all together.

"Alright this is how it will go Takuya, Koji, and Koichi take the first warthog, Tyler, Keisha, and Tommy take the second one and Jp and I will take the two mongooses" said Kozuku signaling for the others to go to there vehicles

"No I will take the second mongoose and JP can ride with Koichi and Koji" said Takuya

"Okay but can I ask why" said Kozuku

"Because I have to find Zoe no matter what the cost and it will be faster if I'm by myself" replied Takuya

"Okay but keep in touch and try not to get yourself killed because we need you Takuya" said Kozuku

"Well in can't make any promises but I will try my best" replied Takuya with a smile

They soon got on there vehicles and drove there separate ways after getting the weapons that were also included in the pod and drove off.

"Zoe do you have any possible clue where you are" asked Takuya talking to the communicator on his watch

"No all I see in a whole bunch of covenant and plenty of trees but that's pretty much it" she replied

"You don't see any buildings at all" said Takuya

"Wait I think so, yeah and a whole bunch of elites just walked out" said Zoe

"That must be the barracks, and that's were we need to attack because we need to decrease the defenses so they can destroy this damn planet" said Takuya

"Wait Takuya there is someone walking over here" said Zoe but all Takuya heard was Takuya... walk... here

"Zoe if I could walk there I would have found you already"said Takuya as he misinterpreted what she said

"Who's in that bush" said an elite walking to where Zoe was hiding

"Shit they found me Takuya" said Zoe

"What Zoe run away now before they get you" said Takuya scared out of his mind

Zoe quickly began to run away but was outnumbered and pinned down by jackals, and carried into the covenant barracks and tied down.

"What's this a communicator, well whoever is listening to this know that the girl will die" said an elite

"Shit no" said Takuya "Kozuku come in I repeat come in"

"What is it did you find Zoe" asked Kozuku

"No but I think the covenant had" replied Takuya

"Damn that's no good we need to find her, did they say anything" said Kozuku

"They said they would kill her so we really need to hurry because if anything happens to her I.." said Takuya

"I know you won't let anything happen to her, so do you have any clue where she might be" asked Kozuku

"Yeah at the barracks and do you have any clue where it is" said Takuya

"Yep its at 56.675 and 43.5567" replied Kozuku

"How did you know" asked Takuya

"Well you left so fast to find your girlfriend that I didn't get a chance to give you a map of everything on this planet" replied Kozuku

"Hey she's not my girlfriend I just really care about her" said Takuya blushing madly

"Sure but meet us there, and I will alert everyone" said Kozuku

"Okay buddy" said Takuya

Kozuku soon alerted everyone where to go and about thirty minutes later everyone met up at the same spot.

"Okay I will put this spy device at the door and everyone put on there headphones" said Kozuku

**Inside the Barracks**

"You have been charged with spying on the covenant and and will be sentence to death by injection, and will die at exactly midnight" said The prophet of regret

"Yeah" yelled every covenant inside

**Back outside**

"No way there gonna kill Zoe" said Takuya

"alright if we organize a perfect attack then we will kill them with no causalities and Zoe will be out of harm" said Kozuku

"No time for that" said Takuya as he charged in and started to shoot everyone he saw

"Takuya you idiot I can't believe you" said Koji

"Or we could do that and hope no one gets killed' said Kozuku with a slight grin

"Eat this you covenant bastards" said Koichi shooting his M1 carbine and covenant blood was flying everywhere as well as body parts

"Where is Zoe" said Takuya as he held one of the grunts in the air

"They took he to the execution room to inject her to death" said The grunt

"Thanks"said Takuya as he grabbed the magnum and shoot the grunt in the head with it

'Maybe you should have asked him where the room was before you killed him" said JP

"Shit" said Takuya

"Where the hell is the execution room"said Koji as he held an elite up

"I will tell you nothing" said the elite as he spit on Koji's face

"is that so" said Koichi as he walked over with a double barrel shotgun

"Alright I will tell you just don't kill me" said The elite

"Okay I swear I wont kill you" said Koji

"Its two doors down to the left and you need the code 4534 to open the door"said the elite

"Okay thank" said Koji as he held his gun to the elites head

"You promised you wouldn't kill me" said The elite sweating

"That's right I did say that and im a man of my word, so Koichi kill him" said Koji as he walked away and Koichi walked forward

"Bye" said Koichi as he shot the elite in the face and brains and blood flew everywhere

"Go, Go, Go" said Kozuku as he began to run towards

They soon got to the door and put the code in and saw the prophet behind Zoe strapped into a chair with a large needle in his had.

"Drop your gun or the girl dies" said Regret

"Freeze you bastard" said Takuya as he dropped from the ceiling with a knife in his hand trying to stab the prophet

"Die" said the prophet as he stabbed Zoe in the neck with the needle and she began to fade

**Wow Zoe could die and its all Takuya's fault**

**Takuya-How is it my fault that I tried to save her**

**Me-Because if you had just froze then she might have lived**

**Takuya-Yeah but he probably would have killed her anyway**

**Me-True what do you think Zoe**

**Zoe-X-X**

**Me-Oh yeah anyway read and review and also check out my other new story digimon frontier part 3 **


End file.
